


Failed Confession

by GlumpoReturned



Series: Haikyuu!! Month 2K16 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Month, M/M, What is this??, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama has a crush on Tsukishima. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Confession

**Author's Note:**

> lmao dis me
> 
> read it on [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/post/146974840145/hq-month-kageyama-tobio)  
> and on [deviantart](http://marshmellowxglumps.deviantart.com/art/Failed-Confession-Hq-Month-Day-5-619851585)

* * *

 

It was a clear morning. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, everything was simply peaceful.

Kageyama enjoyed days like those.

The Karasuno velleyball team all sat on the floor of the gym, taking a break.

“Kageyama, toss to me!”

Kageyama tsked, rolling his eyes. “We’re taking a break, dumbass Hinata”

“Hey!”

A snort broke Kageyama out of his dispute with Hinata. Tsukishima could be seen on the other side of the gym with Yamaguchi, who must’ve said something that made him laugh.

Kageyama must’ve been staring since he got a whak on the head from Hinata.

“Stop staring at Tsukishima, Bakageyama!”

“Oi! Shut up!”

Hinata sat back down, crossing his arms.  

“‘Don’t know why you can’t just confess”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Hinata. He never planned on telling him about his crush, but as it turns out, ’ _best friends_ ’ tell each-other everything.

“S'not that simple, stupid”

Hinata huffed, before his head snapped up.

“Well, you’re grumpy bean-pole is coming over right now”

"'Don’t call him tha-”

“Excuse me, but will his majesty please move, for he is sitting on my towel”

Kageyama jumped, looking towards Tsukishima, who had his arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. And, instead of saying 'sorry, I didn’t realise, I’m in love with you’ he said a vary plain 'Don’t call me that’ and shuffled away.

He could hear Hinata sigh dramatically behind him.  

But his confession would have to wait.

* * *

 


End file.
